Our Childhood Game
by Kalico Autumn
Summary: The two heirs of the western lands have always had a game they played competitively. When Inuyasha returns after a three year absence, he finds that the game is still on, but something is blocking him from getting what he had originally come back for.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Childhood Game**

_Chp. 1_

What started out as a child hood game later turned out to be a life-long battle of wits. On one end was the elegantly beautiful demon lord, on the other, his half breed, hot blooded younger brother. Each adored the other with emotions neither of them could explain, and yet they also could never bring themselves to voice such feelings. Both had a strong lust for the other which they felt would never be quenched, but they shared the common ignorance of those in love who failed to notice the other's feelings.

They both sat in silence, back to back, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It was the 1st spring they had shared together in a long while and neither knew what to say or who should talk first. The silence put each of them on end, but neither minded, since it was the other who made them that way. Finnaly one spoke, his gaze turned down at a grass hopper sitting on a fallen flower

"Three and a half years, little brother, and it is now that you chose to come visit me?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "well i could have just not come at all if that's what you preffer?"

Sesshomaru remained silent to that, knowing he'd only recieve another smart remark if he hadnt.

The silence fell again, only this time it was at ease. Their tense muscles relaxed as they took in the warth of the other's body at their backs. A slight breeze picked up, whisping their hair lightly and blowing their scent around each other, engulfing each of their senses in a brilliant high. It drove each of them insane and took all of their will power to hold back, though the half breed was having more difficulty then his brother.

Sesshomaru smirked, "why are you shaking, brother?"

"What're you talking about?"

The demon lord whipped around, pushing Inuyasha flat on his back and laying atop him in less then a second, "i'm talking about how your entire body is quivering at the very scent of me," he leaned down and nibbled his brother's ear, "i'm curious as to what will happen now that I am this close to you."

Inuyasha's chest was heaving, as it always did when Sesshomaru was this near to him. He could feel his brother's hips brushing against his groin area and it took all he had to stiffle the moan. Unluckily, Sesshomaru could read his expression clearly and he grinned at it with pure malice. He worked his hands in perfect rythm to Inuyasha's body, skimming over the sweet spots with accurate delicacy. With one swift movement he had the top of Inuyasha's robe open, his hands hungrily exploring his bare chest.

Inuyasha couldnt breath. He had longed to fill this touch for such a long time, but as it came now, he wuz mightily unprepared. He yipped at the simple pleasure his brother's hands brought to his skin, and he felt himself fastly growing with the need to fill something. He groaned, lifting his hips up into brother's groin, only to find himself being pushed back down.

Sesshomaru grinned at the pleading eyes of his little brother. He leanened down for a kiss, loosening the waistband of Inyasha's robe at the same time and pulling it free. He licked a trail down the hanyou's neck, sucking on the spot between his neck and shoulder, leaving a red mark, before going down to his collar bone and doing it again. Soon his lips found a round nub and he immediately began nipping at it, recieving wonderfully sounding moans from his brother. He switched off, giving the other the same attention before continuing his trek downwards. Licking his way down, he stopped, right at the pelvic bone, his breath caught in his chest. He leaned up, looking down at a beautiful display of colors around Inuyasha's hip area.

A golden dragon had been tattooed on his little brother's body, something new he had gotten within the time of their seperation. His fingers traced it lightly, going over the firey scales and cool clouds which it flew in. The head started just under the navel, the body winding down, then twisting around his back to come out on the other side of his hips, the tail trailing down his thigh, remarkably close to his growing buldge. In the dragons mouth was a chain, trailing down and ending just at the crease where his leg would bend forward. At the end of the chain was a pendant with characters reading "Lord of the West".

Inuyasha watched as his brother's eyes traced his body, taking in every detail of the tattoo, his reactions letting him know that the pain of getting the wretched thing had finnaly paid off. Kagome had taken him back to her era upon his request specificly to get this done for the next time he'd see his brother. He didnt know it would be so painful. Neither did he know the results would be so pleasing. He purred his content, letting Sesshomaru gaze in wonder at his beautiful body.

Sesshomaru felt his heart pound at the simple sight of the brilliant colors strewn accross Inuyasha's body. Normally he would have thought such a thing would take away the magnificence of the body, but upon seeing this so intricately laced upon his brother's skin, he couldnt help but feel in awe of it. The sound of Inuyasha's purring brought him back to day and he looked up to see the pleased look on his brother's face.

"When did you have this done?"

"Aboout two months ago. Did it especially for you. Hurt like a bitch too, so you might wanna help pay me back for the pain i went through," Inuyasha gave him a teasing grin, knowing Sesshomaru would give him more then what he asked for.

As expected, he watched as his brother's eyes glazed over with lust, his smile turning to a kinky smirk, "you already know I was going to take away the pain of the past. In fact, i'll make you wish you had more then this one tattoo on your body by the time i'm done with you."

Sesshomaru's hands continued tracing the tattoo on his hips, though now his toung worked the front of it, as he made his way to his desired location. Upon reaching it, he paused, looking up to see Inuyasha's lustful gaze at him, waiting anxiously for his length to be engulfed in sweet warth. He didnt have to wait long, for Sesshomaru didnt hesitate when seeing that look, and greedily took all Inuyasha had to offer. The moan of pleasure which escaped his brother only coaxed him on, his finger tracing around his ass and pressing softly against his opening. Inuyasha whimpered, anticipating the entrance of one finger, though yelped when he got two. He threw his head back, the sounds escaping his mouth like a perfectly tuned insturment.

The sounds drove Sesshomaru insane. His own groin was growing with every second, yelling at him to enter his brother. But he held back. He wanted to please his brother, and torture him at the same time. The sweet pleasure of having his Inuyasha beg for more was well worth the endless wait of entering him.

Within minutes Inuyahsa was close to his peak. Sesshomaru felt his cock grown even more, and knowing what that meant, he stopped, pulling his head away to gaze up at his little brother who returned his gaze with utter confusion, his eyes begging him to keep going. He smirked, his eyes locked on his little brother's, as he pulled off his armor and kimono with a few quick movements. Now he was back down, tracing kisses and licks back up Inuyasha's stomach, stopping to suck on his nipples. He purposefully rubbed his own skin on Inuyasha's, savoring the feeling of their bare bodies touching. He lifted his brother's hips so they were perfectly aligned, and pressed his length against Inuyasha's opening, though didnt enter him just yet.

"Sesshomaru..."

The demon lord nipped Inuyasha's nipple upon hearing his name, "beg..."

Inuyasha groaned, he hated it when Sesshomaru did this to him, but he also loved it at the same time. Though this time he felt he shouldnt have done it, they had been apart way to long to be playing games. He showed his defiance by groaning miserably, his eyes closed shut, wishing Sesshomaru would fuck him already.

"Beg..."

He groaned again.

"I'm not doing anything further until you beg me..." he stopped his nipping to look up at the lust ridden face of his brother. He could see the different emotions playing on the hanyou's face as he debated with himself on whether or not to give in and let his older brother win. Eventually his stubburness gave out and his lust took over.

"Please Sesshomaru..."

"Please what?" Sesshomaru grinned seeing his brother cringe. He loved doing this to Inuyasha and couldnt wait for the day when he'd get punished for all this torture.

Inuyasha closed his eyes shut, his hands gripping the cloth of his robe which he lay on, "please enter me, Sesshomaru... i beg you... please..."

Sesshomaru let out a quick chuckle as the look on his brother's face turned from reluctant begging to absolute pleading. He had won, and he knew it.

"Please...!"'

He didnt have to wait any longer, with one quick thrust, he was inside Inuyasha, and it felt amazing. He didnt realize exactly how much he had missed his brother until he could feel him burning in person. The moans he recieved were enough to drive him over the edge, but he held on, determined to keep up his name and not go out within only a minute.

His thrusts matched perfectly with Inuyasha's hip movents, as he pulled them both closer and closer to the edge of pure bliss. They both longed for it. They both had waited aimlessly for it and now they were finnaly rewarded. Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's still huge cock and began stroking it to match the rythm. Moans turned to screams as the pleasure was amplified for Inuyasha, and was almost too much for him to bare.

Minutes passed, their moans echoing through the trees as their pleasure reached it's limit. Sesshomaru brought them to an extreme climax as he thrust in one last time, one neither of them had felt in ages, and took them into a high they never wished to leave. Inuyasha spilled his seed, hitting Sesshomaru on the chest and part of his face, Sesshomaru filling Inuyasha's insides with his own. When the high was over, Sesshomaru let himself fall to rest upon his brother, both of them heaving for air, sweat beading both their bodies.

After a while Sesshomaru rolled over to lay on his back, his strength half returned, half conscious of Inuyasha's actions. The hanyou sat up, looking down at the white goo on his brother's body and he smiled, leaning down to lick every drop of it off of him before laying back down on his side to gaze at his brother.

After a while, Sesshomaru stood and clothed himself, looking down at his half brother in an expression the hanyou couldnt read, "i must be getting home now, my fiance will be wondering where i am."

"WHAT??!?!!!?? fiance??" Inuyasha jumped up, the expression on his face priceless.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the tattoo on his hips, "like you, i too have new things that you have yet to be filled in on until now..." he turned his back, taking a few steps, "by the way, brother... i win," with that he walked away into the forrest, whether he would see his dear brother again, he didnt know. He was content with this short visit, though despair filled him from departing so quantly, having to return to the wretch who he was engaged to.

His ear twtiched, sound waves hitting him from behind...

The sound of something small ripping throught the air as it fell...

The sound of splattering on the ground every few seconds...

The sound of his brother standing alone...

The sound of his tears...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyash character, as sad as that is. But then I suppose everyone would very much like to own a Sesshomaru, eh?

_thoughts _

* * *

**Chp. 2**

Sesshomaru walked through the doors of his enormous palace, his servants all stopping to turn gazes upon him, bowing as he went by. Each wore an expression he knew all too well, though the cause of such looks came from the reason he dreaded coming home every day. As expected, he soon heard a clattering of dishes comeing from another section of the palace, followed by hurried movent, and the stressed cry of his ward. He growled inwardly, knowing full well what was happening, and made his way through the maze of halls which lead to the dining area.

He stepped through the doorway with such silence that the two people standing in the room hadnt noticed his presence. He surveyed the scene, his temper rising too quickly for his liking.

A beautiful demoness sat at the far end of a long table. The long black tresses falling down her back seemes to absorb any and all lightling which entered the room, and her ice blue eyes glared daggers at the little girl before her. Her lips, painted a deep red, formed a small frown which her perfectly shapped eye brows matched in a furrowed expression. She wore a deep plum kimono which brought out the exact paleness of her skin, indicating that she was one of true royalty, though she hardly kept up her stature as she went on scolding the young girl.

Rin held back her tears as she looked on at the woman in fright, her hands shaking and her knees threatening to buckle. The front of her haori was covered with food stains, the tray of that evening's meal lay splattered on the floor at her feet.

"You incompitant little ningen, how could you ever think that any food you may cook would be worthy of my eating?! I should throw you in the dungeon where you would live off bread and have rats as your friends!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned icey. Even thought the words were not directed at him, he felt his anger flare that this woman would dare say such things to his ward. He stepped forward, his eminant growl alerting both of his presence.

Immediately Rin ran over to him, clutching at his hakama and burring her face in the fine cloth, allowing the tears to fall freely now. Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around her, his gaze fixed upon the wretched woman before him.

The lady only glanced at him uncaringly, as though his presence were nothing magnificent, and scoffed, turning her nose upright.

"What ever gave you the idea that you could say such words to my ward, wench?" Sesshomaru's voiced was laced with venom, and he was sure that if he had acid glare, the lady would have been dead several minutes ago.

The woman glared at Rin, her nose still turned up, "that llittle neusance tried to poison me. I was merely showing her her place. Ningens are no where near worthy to be cooking a feast for one such as myself. I am of royal blood and deserve the best, not something we would feed to our captive prisoners," her gaze traced over the demon lord's body, "but now that i think of it, the way you treat me, I may as well be nothing but a prisoner."

Sesshonaru's growl was enough to turn that woman's stubburn gaze into a look of frightened obediance, "you listen to me. under no circumstances are you ever allowed to speak to Rin in such a manor. You will treat her with the same respect as though she were your own child, since soon she will be," he could feel Rin tremble at the words of this woman soon becoming her new adoptive mother and he pulled her closer to him in an attempt at comfort, "you are not here under privelage, you are here to become my mate, and in taking that role you will be obideant and silent. You do not rule this household, I do, so play your part and shut your mouth. You will eat what is given to you, you will sleep where you are told, and you will do as you are said. If you do not like these conditions, then by all means, return to your former home of lesser power and wealth and find yourself a different mate."

The look gave him told him that his messege came clearly to her now. She looked difiant, though not enough where she would lash out him and lose her position as fiance to the Lord of the Western Lands. She kept her mouth shut, that is, until she cought the scent of something odd she'd never smelled before. It was coming from Lord Sesshomaru. He wreaked of the scent of a half breed, though something about it seemed off. It was not the scent of death, of the ridding of impure creatures of the land. No, it was the scent of something else. She gasped, her eyes wide as she looked on at Sesshomaru's glaring figure.

"Where did you go these past few hours?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to slits, "I was taking care of long awaited buisness."

"Do not lie to me," she snapped, "you wreak of hanyou!"

The demon lord's heart stopped. She knew something was up with him, though he was certain she didnt know exactly what. He looked at her calculatingly, debating with himself on whether or not to tell her. Finally he smirked, having chose to fill her in on the past few hours just to spite her. He looked down at Rin, who was looking up at him with uncertainty, her eyes red & her cheeks wet with tears.

"Rin, go into the kitchen and fix yourself some dinner. Chiyo and I must have a private conversation."

Rin nodded, then rubbed the tears from her face and nervously walked around the table, her eyes set on Chiyo, then disappeared through a door at the opposite side of the room.

"Well?" she inquired.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her body, "I was in the forrest meeting with my half breed brother."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He and I have a game we've been playing since we were children. First one to pull the other's haori off wins. Over time the game had changed to whoever fucked the other first was the victor," he paused, watching her expression to see if she was catching on, "I havent seen my brother in over three years, so naturally I was eager to continue the game. I won, you know. I unclothed him, then fucked him senseless till he was begging for more," his frown had turned to a triumphant smirk, the length in his pants steadily getting harder with the though of Inuyasha begging to be fucked, "though now you need not worry, since the chance I will be seeing my dear brother again is slim to none."

Chiyo looked absolutely flabbergasted. When she had recovered herself, her shock turned to anger, "you filthy bastard! Here I am engaged to you and you go and sleep with someone else?! A man, your brother no less, and a filthy hanyou?! I despise you with my entire being!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "we are not married yet, therefore i have no obligation to be true to you alone. Until the day we are bound, i am free to do as I wish," his thoughts traveled back to his hanyou brother and his eyes glazed over. He wished this woman would disappear. Then he could take Inuyasha and make him his own. There would be no three year absenses and he would no longer have to worry about the wench he travled with. A low growl erupted from his chest, but he turned and left the room before he could lash out at her, leaving her alone to brood by herself.

She watched his back disappearing down the hall, thoughts racing through her mind a million a minute. _Who exactly is this half breed brother of his and how could be hold such high postion with _my_ Sesshomaru...? I wonder what my fiance would do if he were to find out his beloved brother were no longer of existance?_

A foul grin spread her face as she called to someone from the next room. A tall, slim fox demon entered the room, his eyes averted to the ground, as he bowed before her, his long copper hair, tied in a pony tail, hanging down over one shoulder. He wore light armor which allowed him to move with the preciseness only a fow could achieve, a tanto (A/N: a short sword or dagger) hanging on the left side of his obi. He remained silent as she gave him orders.

"Be aware of Lord Sesshomaru's movements among the palace, and follow him whenever he leaves. Be especially careful not to alert him of your presence. I want you to find out who his half brother is, and once you're sure, return to me."

He bowed, still no words leaving his lips as he turned to leave.

"And Kamura.."

He turned his head, alerting she had his attention.

"If you mess up you will find that your years of loyal service to me will quickly be forgotten as you will have ceased to exist."

He inclined his head slightly showin his acknowledgement, then abruptly left the room. He caught a wiff of Sesshomaru's scent, and followed it stealthly, few servants noticing his movement as he went. He soon caught up to the Lord, following him some three halls behind him, heading to where he assumed was the Lord's sleeping quarters.

Sesshomaru walked steadily down the halls, his thoughts tracing back to Inuyasha and his eccentric tattoo. His member hadnt gone down since his rant on Chiyo. In fact, when he thought more about it, it had gotten bigger, his lust for the hanyou growing along with it. He scolded himself inwardly for ever giving up hope of seeing his brother again and allowing himself to get tied up with that horrible woman. When he reached his room, his clothes came off instantly as he burried himself beneath the covers of his futon, his hand wrapped around his hard member.

He bagan stroking it gently at first, images of his earlier encounter with Inuyash playing through his mind. When it reached the point of the hanyou's begging, Sesshomaru went at as hard as he could, the waves of pleasure washing over him, wiping Chiyo's existance from his mind. He threw the covers off so as not to slow down his hand movements and allowed himself to let out the sounds of his pleasure.

For some odd reason he had the feeling he was being watched, but put the thought aside as more images of Inuyasha invaded his head, his hand moving in rhythm to the actions in his mind.

Inuyasha gaped at the scene before him. He had followed his brother earlier when the tears had stopped and he decided he wasnt going to give in to some youkai wench that easily. What he didnt expect to see upon finding his brother was him sprawled on his bed, jacking himself to the thoughts of what occured earlier that day.

He grinned, crossing his arms as he balanced atop the rail on Sesshomaru's balcony. He figured he'd sit and enjoy the view since the chance to see something like this didnt come too often. Of course, his horniness had kicked in a long time ago, but it was easily controllable, that is, until the sounds of his name began escaping the lips of his beautiful brother. He abruptly cleared his throat, preffering to let his brother feel embarrassed for his own amusement before allowing himself to take the demon before him.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped as he opened his eyes to see his brother grinning like a mad man before him. His face, already tinted a light pink, flushed a deep red as he failed to find the words to explain himself. He propped himself on his elbows, leaving his legs spread, for what reason, he didnt know. Since he couldnt think of an explaination, he let himself become mock angry, his eye brows furrowing slightly.

"Why did you follow me, Inuyasha?"

The grin never left the hanyou's face, "you think i'm going to lose to some youkai wench?"

Sesshomaru growled, "you cannot stop me from getting married, nor is it any of your concern to begin with."

Inuyasha tilted his head calculatingly. His eyes traced his brother's entire body before returning to the youkai's golden eyes. His grin turned to a smirk as he walked forward, placing himself between his brother's legs and laying soft kisses on the lord's jawbone.

"I know I cant make you, but I can help you change your mind," his hands roamed the demon's bare chest, rubbing on his nipples while his lips traced down his neck and collar bone, "I know you want me, I saw the look on your face as you moaned out my name."

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha sucked lightly on one of his nipples, his hand working on the other one, "why do you want me so bad, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stopped, looking back up at his brother. He hadnt really thought about the question before, he just knew he had always wanted his brother. Durring their three years apart he had almost gone insane with the lack of him. His heart ached constantly, and flared with anger whenever Kagome had made a move on him. He generally avoided conversations about his brother, and would often leave the group to walk by himself to brood to himself. He wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, not wanting to let the youkai go.

"I'm not sure why I do, I just know that you're the one I want. I wont settle for anyone else, nor can I let you do the same."

Sesshomaru had to think about the words he was just told. He too wanted Inuyasha but now he was tied with that wench on the other side of the palace. Ending the engagement would seriously damage his image, especially since it would be cancled for a half breed. Then he remembered the human girl his brother had travled with and how the hanyou had profusedly protected her against anything. His heart fell at the thought of them together, but he figured those two would be better off, just like he and Chiyo were.

"What about that human you travled with?"

Inuyasha looked up quizicly, "you mean Kagome? All the jewel shards had been found so I left her a week ago to come find you."

"But... dont you like her?"

Inuyasha almost laughed out loud, "hell no, that girl was nothing but a miserable wench. Always tying me down," he nuzzled his brother again, "I told you, you're the only one i have ever wanted," he licked Sesshomaru's lips, kissing the softly till the youkai opened his mouth. He slipped his tounge in, allowing his to battle with Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha pushed his hips into his brother's, feeling how hard the youkai was instantly, and making his own grow in size even more. Once again, he licked a trail down the youkai's collar bone, stopping at the nipples. Then an idea struck him. He was going to make his brother pay for making him beg. He stood up on his knees, looking down on his brother. Sesshomaru looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You know," Inuyasha began, "I dont think i'm quite horny enough to do anything with you."

He grinned at the confused and enraged look which crossed Sesshomaru's face. He blew his brother a kiss before standing up and turning around to stretch his back, "if you wanted to you could go back to playing with yourself, that might get me going a bit."

Sesshomaru held back the acid in his claws, but did nothing to stiffle the growl, "you just love playing with me, dont you brother?"

Inuyasha turned his head to wink at Sesshomaru, "this is what you get for making me beg."

"You're evil..."

"I get it from you."

Inuyasha pretended not to pay attention to his brother as he went about stretching various muscles in his body. He only stopped when he heard the faint moan coming from his brother behind him. He turned to see Sesshomaru grasping elongated member, his eyes shut and his face tinted pink again. We watched as his brother's chest heaved while he stroked himself. His own cock complained to him in his pants, pressing outwards, seeking air. He denied it though, as he watched with a glazed look on his face.

Several minutes passed with Sesshomaru staying at the same pace, which was too slow for Inuyasha's liking. The hanyou lay down beside him, and gently began sucking on his brother's nipples again, coaxing the youkai to go faster. The demon lord increased his stroking speed slightly, the moans become somewhat louder.

Inuyasha stopped sucking only long enough to say, "put a finger on your ass."

Sesshomaru hesitated, opeing his eyes to look down at his brother uncertainly. Only when Inuyasha stopped sucking his nipples to lay on his back next to him did he take his brother serioiusly. He groaned reluctantly, embarrassment taking over.

"Do i have to?"

Inuyasha only shrugged, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru whimpered in defeat before licking two of his fingers and reaching down to slowly ease in one finger. Inuyasha had watched his every movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned when Sesshomaru had done his bidding. He turned back over to once again rub on his brother's nipples.

"Keep jacking off," he whispered as his lips closed around a pink nub.

Sesshomaru's moans grew louder every second as he once again grasped his erect cock and jacked it off, his finger moving in and out of his ass to match it's rhythm. Eventually Inuyasha stopped to just watch, as every second made it harder and harder for him to hold himself back.

His breath caught in his chest when the first traces of pre-cum were visible dripping down his brother's long shaft, lubricating himself and making him speed up his movements. He quickly stood, removing his cloths and placing his mouth near Sesshomaru's cock. He licked the tip of it before saying, "put in another finger," then removed his brother's hand from his member and licked up the rest of the pre-cum.

Sesshomaru arched his back up as Inuyasha's mouth closed over his member, his brother's tounge massaging the sides and tip of it in his moist cavern. He pushed another finger into his ass, as Inuyasha began sucking lightly on him, then harder and harder, elicting some erotic moans from his brother. He could feel his own pre-cum dripping down, despite it's lack of being touched and knew if he didnt do something about it soon, he'd cum right there. He gave one last, hard suck before taking his mouth away & pulling his brother's fingers out from his ass. He lifted Sesshomaru's hips, pushing only the tip of his cock in. He looked up at his brother, whose eyes were closed and was panting deeply.

"Sesshomaru, tell me you want me"

The youkai didnt respond right away. He felt his heart lurch as the words raced through his mind. _I do want you Inuyasha, I just cant have you..._ His eye brows furrowed as he let the words slip from his mouth, "I want you, Inuyasha."

"What did you say?"

"I said I want you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want you, only you."

Inuyasha rammed in the rest of his member and went about thrusting in and out of his brother. He leaned down, sucking lightly on Sesshomaru's collar bone, the moans from the youkai making him thrust in hearder and harder. He clutched his brother's throbbing cock and jacked it off to match the rhythm of his movements, driving his brother near the edge.

He had missed feeling his brother's tight muscles encase him and now that he had it again, he was going to make sure they both hit the height in pleasure. It was then that he found the sweet spot inside his brother's tight channel. Hitting it over and over again he drew the richest moans from the youkai that he had ever heard. He rammed his cock in deeper and harder with each thrust now, never losing the position of the sweet spot until finnaly he could feel his brother's muscles tighten with orgasm, the milky white goo shooting from the youkai's member to hit Inuyasha square on the chest. He felt his own cock growing with cum, exploding deep inside his brother, and filling him to the brim. Pulling out from him, he collapsed beside the youkai, both refraining from movement as they attempted to catch their breath again.

Sesshomaru caught his breath first, and turned to look at Inuyasha's heaving body. He leaned over, licking the cum from his brother's chest, then wrapped his arms around the hanyou, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his brother's neck.

"I win..." Inuyasha mumbled as he fast approached the arms of sleep and turned to snuggle closer to his brother, more words escaping his mouth in a small whisper, "I love you."

As quiet as it was, Sesshomaru had heard it perfectly. He looked down at his brother incredulously, "what did you say?"

But the hanyou was already asleep, his breathing slow and steady now. Sesshomaru lay there pondering the words.

_There is no way he meant that... I mean, what reason would he have to love me, aside from brotherly love? He's only a half breed after all, he should know it's impossible for me to ever love him back. _His thoughts traveled back to Chiyo and hatred filled him at the aspect of being with her for the rest of his life, but he knew he had to. It was right for him to be with another youkai of power. _Then I must tell Inuyasha to leave tomarrow... I cant allow him to interfere with Chiyo and I..._

His mind made up, he tightened his grip on Inuyasha, allowing himself to be pulled into a light sleep, unaware of the silver eyes which peered in at him throught a crack in the door.

Kamura stood back when the scene in Lord Sesshomaru's room finally died, and headed back towards Chiyo's room to deliver the knews.

* * *

-230 in the am & just got yelled at by her great grama- Old people, I swear... -scoff-

**Anyhow, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I love reading them! X3 -didnt think she'd get so many after the 1st chap- hahahaha. I shall try to post new chaps every week between fri & sun, but i'm hooked on WOW, so if I dont... heh... -bows in appology-**

& to Mr./Ms. Person, i am sad to say i will not be hooking either of them up with Kouga... he... kinda freaks me out. lol!

TyTyTy so much for reading, please review, I will luff you much!!

**-KA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **yush, it is sad... i do not own any of Inuyasha characters... -cry cry- lol

_thoughts_

* * *

It was past midnight when the door to Chioy's room slid open. She turned over in the darkness, her eyes blurring to see who had entered without permission. The only light visible was the crack of moonbeam coming in from the small window on the far side of the room, illuminating half of Chiyo's lithe body as she sat up upon seeing her long time servant approach her. 

He bowed, then almost silently whispered his reports to her. Her fists clenched in anger, her eyes burning a hole through the blankets.

"So, that half breed thought he could enter my palace and take my fiance" Chiyo glared up at Kamura "get your apprentice to watch them all night. Any disturbances are to be reported to me immediately," her eyes fluttered to the window, "as for your self... I want you to go find Chioutsu," her snarling voice turned to one filled with glee, like that of a child who finds joy in ripping the wings off a butterfly, "tell him we have a new toy for him to play with. When Lord Sesshomaru's lover leaves tomarrow, lead the brute right to him."

Kamura bowed, then left the room. Chiyo couldnt hold back the smirk as the wonderful thoughts of the half breed being torn apart filled her mind. She lay back down, closing her eyes, falling asleep again as fast as she had waken, her dreams filled with beautiful crimson.

-

The sun rose bright the next morning, the curtains in Lord Sesshomaru's room, however, prevented any light from filtering through. Birds chirped outside, alerting the lord's senses and bringing him to an alarming state of consiousness. Confusion hit him instantly as he opened his eyes to see some strange things. Strange in that he had no idea why his brother wasnt asleep beside him, but standing beside the bed, wide awake, smirking down at him. Strange also that he had woke to find his hands bound above his head and tied to the post at the head of his futon.

"Bout time you woke up" Inuyasha's voice played with his ears.

He didnt know why but for some reason, the very sound of the hanyou's voice sent chills down his spine, ending in a tingling sensation in his groin. It was then that he remembered he was wearing absolutely no clothes at all. Luckily, neither was Inuyasha. But, as he peered up at the look on his brother's face, he immediately changed his mind, deciding that both of them naked was probably a bad idea.

"What is the meaning of this?" he inquired, trying to hide his growing member by closing his legs.

Inuyasha purred, "just a little something i'm hoping will get you to change your mind sooner then you intended."

Sesshomaru's head swam. Every word the hanyou muttered sent vibrations through his body. It was like he had taken some drug to put him on a high of his brother.

"I see the drug is already starting to work" Inuyasha said gleefully.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt his body heating up, "what're you talking about?"

Inuyasha only purred more, crawling onto the bed and spreading his brother's legs. He pressed a finger against Sesshomaru's entrance, "i'm talking about the aphrodesiac I gave you a little bit ago."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched as he rocked his hips, gaining more pleasure from his brother's fingers. Then the realisation hit him.

"You druged me?" his voice had a slight growl in it, which was instantly put away when Inuyasha pushed his finger into his burning cannal.

"I want to make sure you feel the ultimate pleasure before you make your desicion," Inuyasha's finger pumped in and out of him, sending wave after wonderful wave of pleasure through the youkai's body.

He didnt want it to stop, but a little voice in his head nagged at him, "Inuyasha, stop... we need to talk..."

Inuyasha pulled his finger out, then leaned down, placing soft kisses on his brother's jawbone, "what is it?"

Sesshomaru caught his breath, "Inuyasha, you cant stay here," he gasped as his brother's member brushed against his, "Inuyasha..." he went against his burning desires, "you must leave..."

The hanyou stoped, looking into his eyes with a blank stare. He tilted his head, seeming to ponder something, then looked away, "is it because i'm a half breed?"

Sesshomaru felt like his heart had been punched out. Inuyasha thought he wasnt wanted for a reason he had long put aside as no bother at all. He wanted to wrap his arms around his brother, but since he was bound he could only settle for a slight whine.

"No, Inuyasha..."

His brother cut him off, "because if it is, that problem was settled a week ago."

Inuyasha stood, leaving his brother to look even more confused and hurt then before. His glance turned down as his hands clenched into fists, "instead of Kagome wishing for peace or something with the Sacred Jewel, she wished for me to be a full blooded demon. She knew it was what I wanted most, aside from you."

Sesshomaru gaped as he watched his brother's body transform. His silver hair grew longer and finer, much like his own, and the single purple stripe on his cheek appeared. His muscles became more toned, not so much to make him buff, but enough to make him look a worthy sparring opponent. A long tail whisped out from behind him, waving back and forth with uncertainty. His new look somehow added to the tattoo's magnificence, making it look more fierce and powerful. The only things which stayed the same were his gleaming golden eyes and the furry ears protruding from the top of his head. If Sesshomaru didnt know better, he would have thought that Inuyasha were raised in royalty. But something was missing on the hanyou's body. Something he had remembered to be a neusance to him when he was sucking on his brother's neck and collar bone before their absence.

"What happened to the prayer beads on your neck?"

Inuyasha lifted a hand at the spot where the beads used to be as though searching for something there which he wasnt used to being gone, "Kagome took them off after she made her wish. I'm a free demon now, worthy of your outstanding power."

"Inuyasha you were never not worthy of me, I just-"

Inuyasha cut him off by coming back down on him faster then even the demon lord could see. His mouth completely engulfed Sesshomaru's membrane, sending tundrils of pleasure coursing through the youkai's body.

Sesshomaru barely had his eyes open, but he could just make out his brother reaching into a small pouch laying at the corner of the futon, and pulling out what looked like a small pill. The now full blooded demon then carefull placed it at Sesshomaru's puckered hole, then pushed it through, driving it deep in him. Then he reached down for another pill, though this time, inserting it into himself.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru could barely get the words out as his brother sucked on his growing member harder and harder, "what... was that..."

Inuyasha blew lightly into the tip of the lord's cock before letting his lips trace up the youkai's body, "more aphrodesiacs," he nipped at one of Sesshomaru's nipples, "Miroku gave them to me as a parting gift."

Inuyasha's lips clashed with Sesshomaru's kissing him hungrily as he pressed their erections together. Then he stopped again, as instantly as he had started.

"So tell me, why is that you dont want me?"

Sesshomaru could barely breath, let alone answer such a question. The drugs administered were driving him up the wall with the need to have his younger brother fill him. He groaned pitifully, tugging aimlessly at the bonds keeping him from taking Inuyasha right there. He hated, and yet loved, the powerless feeling those bonds gave him.

Inuyasha pressed his hips down to hold Sesshomaru still but all it did was make their bulding erections brush up against each other again, and even the newly blooded youkai could barely restrain from the drugs. Sesshomaru let out a pleading whine as the drugs caused him double the pleasure he would normally feel in such a situation.

Inuyasha grinded harder into him, the sound of the whine causing him to half lose control, pushing him closer to the point where he couldnt hold back from fucking the life out of his brother.

"Inuyasha, stop messing with me, those drugs are driving me insane..." Sesshomaru's voice sounded rough as it was half filled with a begging whine which he hoped would help egg his brother on. Much to his dismay, it did quite the opposite.

Inuyasha rolled off him, sitting up in just a way to where the demon lord had perfect view of his entire body. Though the drugs yelled at him to just get down and dirty, his mind told him to play with his brother a bit, make him long to be fucked to the point where he would nearly break free of the bonds. To do this, he had to stop touching Sesshomaru completely and settle for touching himself instead.

His hand griped his long shaft, which he immediately went to work at rubbing the entire length of it as fast as he could. He kept his eyes open, never letting them stray from the look on Sesshomaru's face. That look only drove him on, making him jerk himself harder at the sight of it.

Sesshomaru whinned the loudest he ever had in his life as his brother sat there teasing him. He felt like crying at the loss of touch of his brother, but wouldnt allow himself to do that no matter what. Just the sight of his brother stroking himself made his stomach turn with lust. His cock throbbed with the need to be touched, but the damned bonds kept him from complying to it. He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out some of his brother so as to not drive him over the edge. What he hadnt counted on was how his brother's moans only seemed to get louder with the lack of sight.

"Dont stop watching me..." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth. He pulled veinly at the bonds, hoping that maybe by some chance of luck, they might come free. They didnt however, and Inuyasha's moans only drove him to open his eyes once more.

He watched as his brother lifted up his other hand to stick two fingers in his mouth. Watched as he sucked on them for a second before reaching around himself. Watched as Inuyasha pushed both his fingers in his own ass and fuck himself with them as he continued to jerk his cock. The moans which escaped him left Sesshomaru feeling like he had no lungs at all to breath with. They made his head swim as his youkai threatened to take over. To rip free of the bonds and mark Inuyasha as his.

That was the look Inuyasha was waiting for. The look saying Sesshomaru had reached the edge and was about to jump off. If he waited any longer he knew Sesshomaru's youkai would take over. Even though he wanted to be marked, he wanted his brother to do it with a right mind.

He stopped playing with himself and leaned down, licking the precum from his brother's burning cock, then loosened the bonds just enough to where he could flip Sesshomaru over but not let him go free. With his brother now on his knees, he wasted no time in inserting his member deep inside his brother. The moan he recieved was the most delicious sound he had ever heard. He thrust himself in and out, his youkai allowing him to move faster then would have ever hoped to move and each thrust elicted a moan from his brother which sounded better and better then one before it.

The drugs had put them both on a sexual high, intoxicating their senses and trippling their pleasure. Sesshomaru could see colors flying by in his head, changing which each pump he recieved from Inuyasha. It was electrifying and he felt he could go on like this forever. He opened his legs more and rocked his hips, which helped to drive his brother deeper and deeper into him, hitting more then one sweet spot.

Inuyasha rammed his memeber in harder and faster with each thrust as his hand reach around Sesshomaru. He gripped his throbbing cock and rubbed the tip of it, making more precum drip from it. He smoothed it over the long shaft and began jerking it to match the motions of his hips.

The demon lord couldnt take this anymore, he needed to cum badly and he needed to do it now. The need for completion was burning in his stomach as each thrust drove him closer to closure. Moaning out Inuyasha's name, he strained against the bonds as he felt himself tighten around Inuyasha's large member, his cum building up inside him and finnaly bursting out into his brother's waiting hand.

Inuyasha sucked on his cum covered fingers as he thrust himself in the last few times, feeling his own seed building up inside of him. He rammed himself deep in Sesshomaru's cannal, releasing the long waited seed.

Sesshomaru could feel all the cum flowing up through his body as they both colapsed in a heap of sweaty exhaustion. Inuyasha rolled off his brother and weakly untied his hands, rubbing gently at the red marks left behind on Sesshomaru's beautiful skin.

Inuyasha purred, pulling his brother closer to him as he ran his fingers through the fine strands of silver hair. Sesshomaru gazed up at him, taking in his new image. His hand deftly traced the dragon emblazoned on his brother's hips as he sighed, dreading what he was about to do next.

"Inuyasha..."

The sound of his purring grew louder as attempted to drown out Sesshomaru's words. A faint growl could be heard as he talked over it, "Inuyasha, listen to me. Apparently you do not understand when I say I am engaged."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Inuyasha sighed, squeezing Sesshomaru closer to him, "I just dont like what it means..."

Sesshomaru could see the pure pain in the youkai's eyes. Inuyasha truely wanted him. Not just his body, but him as a person. It was an overwhelming feeling he had never felt before. His heart pounded at the very thought of it, but he quickly put it aside, remembering what he had to do.

"It means you must never see me again, brother. Our questionable relationship must end today. You need to go and never come back," he made sure to show no remorse or hesitation, though later bit his lip for saying it in such a harsh way.

He watched as Inuyasha's eyes dulled, becoming emotionless, as he stared up at the ceiling upon hearing those words. His grip loosened and finnaly released as he sat up, keeping his eyes well averted from his brother. His voice was no more then a whisper, but Sesshomaru heard every word he said as he watched Inuyasha stand, "i'm sorry... i'll never bother you again..."

The demon lord could barely make out Inuyasha's movements as the youkai quickly gathered up his clothes and put them on, stopping at the balcony. His fists were clenched and blood dripped down, staining the ground it fell on.

"I love you Sesshomaru," and he was gone before Sesshomaru could even comprehend the words uttered to him.

Inuyasha ran. He ran like had he never done before, his heart feeling like it was being burned away by pure acid, leaving nothing but an empty pit. He should have known Sesshomaru had never felt like he had towards him. He was the Demon Lord, after all, and one of such stature could never show compasion for another. Especially a half brother who used to be a half breed. All their relationship ever was was a game. They were just fuck buddies and he knew it all along. But no matter what, he couldnt deny the feelings he had for his brother. He made himself believe that maybe he could get Sesshomaru to love him back. Maybe. But now, after their three years apart, he had found that his brother had laid his loyalties with another woman. One worthy of being by his side for life.

He didnt hold back the tears as he ran at lightning speed in no particular direction. He didnt care where he was going, he just wanted to get away. And the demon following him didnt matter at all to him. He couldnt care less if he was killed right there at the spot. His dreams were crushed back in the room with his brother. Nothing mattered to him now but to get away.

Sesshomaru stared at the balcony for several minutes, though he wasnt quite sure why. His mind and heart was screaming at him to go after Inuyasha, but his better concious told him not to. Chiyo was the right way to go. He knew that. But why did it hurt so much to see Inuyasha leave like that?

He knew he had burned with desire of the youkai before but he never would have imagined it would make him feel the things he felt now. He wanted to tear his chest open, rip out his heart and squeez the air from his lungs. But he knew he couldnt. He couldnt do that, he was the Lord of the Western Lands, after all, and he had no heir. He couldnt leave the land to that wretch of a fiance.

He balled his hands into fists and stood up suddenly, making him feel light headed. He looked around, shuffling to pick up his clothes and put them on. His limbs felt knumb as he worked the cloth around his body. Finnaly clothed, he sat back down, his eyes staring at nothing. Then they landed on the small pouch still sitting on the corner of his bed, and, to his shock, the Tetsusaiga peeking halfway out from under the futon. His heart leaped as he glanced down at it, his mind racing on why Inuyasha would be so careless as to leave it.

Glancing about the room, he took this as his chance to go after his brother, and pulled the blanket from the futon, wraping it carefully around the Tetsusaiga. Then he carefully retied the pouch and nestled it in his hoari. He knew Inuyasha knew he no longer desired the sword, so why the youkai would leave it in his room was purplexing to him. He went out on the balcony and lifted his nose to the air, catching a faint wiff of his brother's scent. More like the scent of his tears, which he well knew by heart.

His stomach plumited at the thought of Inuyasha crying, but he put it aside as he leaped forward, following the trail of his brother's tears.

An hour passed before the tears trail began to get stronger and he came to a jolting stop as another scent hit him. It was one he had only smelt a few times before, in towns which had been upturned and it's people slaughtered. It was of a demon he had heard rumors about but had never really come to terms with. And the fact that it was so near and strong to Inuyasha's scent didnt ease him. He increased his speed ten fold, winding between trees at a pace he never knew he was capable of performing, soon coming to a high cliff overlooking a vast ocean.

His eyes immdiately landed on the two fgures standing just at the edge. One was an enormous demon. Enormous being an understatement. Sesshomaru was surprised the cliff hadnt cracked and fell with just the shear weight of him. And standing just in front of him, not cowering but not ready to attack, was Inuyasha.

* * *

gaaaah I sorries I'm... 4 days late! -cowers- its that Warcrack, I tell you!!! I leveled the other day :-D yay!! 55!!!!!! lol & my friggin editer still hasnt come home from his week vacation!!!! -scoff- every1 blame silver for meh bad typeos :-D !!!! 

**ok well anyway,** **Thankies to all of you who read & reviewed!!! I got a lovely new idea for a fic which was inspired by one very very long review I recieved, so whenever I finnish this, keep an eye out for a new one from me! **

Arigato :-D !!!

-KA


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the Inuyasha chars, but i would very much luv to have my own Sesshomaru! ;-D

* * *

Inuyasha stared up at the giant demon before him. The monstrous thing didn't overwhelm him in the slightest. In fact, it made him somewhat happy to see the brute foaming at the mouth and giving him a famished look. Now that Sesshomaru had outwardly rejected him, he couldn't wait for this demon to take his life. He closed his eyes, lowering his head in anticipation for the attack, when a familiar scent caught his attention. 

It was the scent of fear and it seemed to be coming from before him. How odd, when just a moment ago the demon had been letting loose vibes of excitement. He opened his eyes, taking in a sight he never thought he'd see.

Sesshomaru was standing between himself and the demon. It was then that he realized it wasn't the demon who had shown fear, it was his brother. It washed off him in waves, but his face didn't show a single hint of it.

Inuyasha's eyes traced his entire body, wondering why on earth his brother had followed him after so plaintively telling him to leave. The wind blew about each of their hair as the silence before a battle settled over them.

He knew Sesshomaru was going to fight this demon for him, though he couldn't understand why. He had made it clear he never wanted to see him again, yet here he was right in front of him, saving him from certain death. Inuyasha's mind raced as he watched the two before him in their stare down. He saw every tiny move each of them made. He watched their chests breath in and out and saw the muscles stiffen on each of them. He knew neither of them were aware of his actions as he took a step forward to stand beside his brother. Before he reached him, however, his ear twitched to the side, catching the sound of something fast slicing through the air. He knew exactly who it was headed for, and lunged forward before it hit it's target.

Sesshomaru only had one thing on his mind: protecting his brother. He hadn't noticed the giant silver dagger cutting through the air aiming right for him. (A/N: when I say giant, I mean like... huge! lol) Then suddenly the wind was knocked from his chest as Inuyasha jumped at him, pushing him to the ground a second before the knife hit. He turned to look up at his brother with a dazed expression, which quickly turned to one of utmost fear.

Instead of the dagger hitting him, it had sliced through Inuyasha, leaving a gash on his side which leaked blood like a running faucet. Forgetting about the demon, he jumped up, catching Inuyasha before he fell to the ground and lowered him gently in his arms.

No sound of pain escaped Inuyasha's lips, but the look on his face said everything. His eyes stared up at the sky as though he could see directly into Heaven, begging Kami-sama not to let him die. He unconsciously clutched at his side as his entire body began shaking in an endless spasm.

Sesshomaru held him tightly, tears streaming his face as he looked down at the gash in his brother's abdomen. The wound began foaming slightly and he knew the dagger had been laced with poison before being shot. Bile also leaked out of the wound, indicating the weapon had sliced through a part of his digestive track. A wound like this would be difficult for even Sesshomaru to heal on his own. He had to get Inuyasha to a doctor now, or it would be too late.

A snarl alerted him back to the demon behind him, his hand subconsciously reaching for the hilt of a sword laying forgotten on the ground beside him. He stood in an instant, brandishing the Tetsusaiga at the demon named Chioutsu, his loath for the creature running far deeper then anything he had ever remembered.

Within seconds the battle had started, the massive demon swinging an immense arm at Sesshomaru, which he dodged quite easily. He spun in the air, bring the sword down in a clash, swiping the demon on the nose. The Tetsusaiga barely scratched Chioutsu, but succeeded in annoying the demon greatly. Everything about this monster seemed large. His fangs which could impale Sesshomaru nicely in half, his claws which would easily rip him into pieces, and his anger, which emanated from him like nothing the demon lord had ever experienced before.

As Sesshomaru back away from attempting to scar the demon's nose, Chioutsu wiped his other clawed hand around, knocking Sesshomaru clear off his feet, the Tetsusaiga flying in the air and landing clear on the other side of the cliff, well out of his reach. He caught his breath, glancing up at the large demon who advanced upon him slowly, as though trying to induce fear upon him before striking death. Sesshomaru smirked, _well, if I cant battle you with a sword, I'll battle you with size._

Chioutsu hesitated upon seeing the smirk, then took a step back as he noticed a change in vibes coming from the demon lord. He watched speculating as Sesshomaru's eyes speckled red, and his size and shape began to change into his larger, true demon form. Now the massive white dog demon stood before him, equaling him in size, though he doubted in strength as he calculated his opponents movements. (A/N: Sessh has both arms o.o;)

Sesshomaru let out a piercing howl as he lunged forward, catching Chioutsu on the shoulder. The brute was stunned, as he hadn't anticipated the inu youkai's speed to make up for lack of strength. He reached up, grabbing Sesshomaru by the neck and ripped him from his flesh, taking a large chunk of muscle with him. He grimaced but paid no mind as he flung his arms at the demon lord again, missing, and the yelping as Sesshomaru latched onto his neck from behind.

Chioutsu's bulky muscles prevented him being able to reach behind him for Sesshomaru, so he settled for lashing about as a bull would do in an arena, though the dog held out, having the jaw strength double of what a pit bull would have at that size.

As Chioutsu moved about, Sesshomaru could make out the cliff edge getting closer and closer, his mind racing through a plan which could end this battle quickly. His jaws clamped down harder, cutting through the back bones and slicing the spinal cord, rendering the large demon paralyzed. He dragged the limp body towards the cliff, ignoring the screams which came from the agonized Chioutsu. Without a thought of pity towards him, he flung the demon off the edge, watching as he fell down, then splattered on the jagged rocks below. Gulls immediately swooped down to feast upon floating body parts, the blood spilling out to mix with the salty sea water.

Sesshomaru snorted at him, then quickly turned back to where he had left Inuyasha, his heart stopping upon what he saw. Inuyasha was gone. The imprint of his body was there, blood spilled all around it, and a trail leading away into the forest, opposite the direction from which Sesshomaru had come. He growled, someone had taken Inuyasha during the battle. The thought that Chioutsu wasn't here alone didn't even register in his brain when the dagger had struck. All he thought of was that Inuyasha was dying and he had to get rid of the current danger beside them. He inwardly cursed himself for being so careless. _What on earth could drive me to be so senseless? How could my need to protect Inuyasha blind me from all else around me? _

The gears turned in his head as he followed the blood trail at a sprint, his anger flaring at the thought of someone taking his brother from him. _But what if it was someone who could have healed him? A priestess or a monk? Maybe a doctor? It's highly unlikely, but still a possibility..._

Nonetheless, the anger stayed, as he stopped at one spot to examine an odd looking blood smear. It had been shuffled, as though Inuyasha had moved himself, or had tried to stop whoever it was that had him from taking him. He could see the force in the new trail which lead away and he immediately knew whoever took him was no doctor. But as he went on, the blood flow had become less and less. The scent of bile had vanished soon after the skirmish a short ways back. He was relieved in one sense, at least Inuyasha's wound was beginning to heal. But as he trekked on, his relief left him, for soon the blood stopped all together, as did the foot prints which went with it. He had lost the trail.

-

Chiyo paced the dining hall as she awaited any news from Kamura. She didn't think it would take this long, and the wait was beginning to annoy her. The servants stayed well away from her, knowing what would happen if they ventured too close when their lady was in such a mood. The servant who still lay in the small hospice in the palace was proof of the woman's undying anger.

Chiyo looked out the window, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "forget this, I am going for a walk!" She tromped down the halls, snapping at any servant she passed, giving them new orders on top of their daily duties. None of them defied her, and hurriedly went to do her bidding .

She exited the palace, stepping out into the fresh air. The outdoors was something she generally loathed, but something nagged at her, telling her to be outside. She unconsciously obeyed, taking herself deeper into the surrounding forest, not really caring for any dangers that should approach her. Frail as she looked, she was more then capable of keeping her own in a battle, and often would torture any unfortunate person who happened to pick a fight with her.

A small brown fox sprinted through the trees, dodging the shrubbery with ease until it came upon what it searched for. It jumped around in circles, giving little yips at the demoness, who stood looking down at it, wishing it would catch on fire. The then small barks began to form words in the demoness' head. _My master has sent me to tell you of his mission. He says the demon Chioutsu has failed in killing the lover of Lord Sesshomaru, so he captured the youkai and is now in hiding with him. He wishes to know what it is you want him to do with him. _

Chiyo's face erupted in a scowl, "how did Chioutsu fail? What prevented him from killing the hanyou?!"

The little fox shied away a bit, but responded excitedly, _My master said that the Lord Sesshomaru followed the youkai without either of them knowing, so he stopped the demon Chioutsu from doing his job. My master said he tried to stop the Lord from interfering by throwing a poisoned dagger which would wound him long enough for the youkai to be killed, but the youkai intercepted it, wounding him instead. He said the Demon Lord then battled Chioutsu, and my master took the youkai away before the Lord killed Chioutsu. Now he is in hiding of the Demon Lord and awaits your orders on what to do with the youkai._

The demoness fumed, "why do you keep saying youkai?"

_Because the Lord Sesshomaru's lover is a youkai. An Inu-youkai, but I do not know his name._

"This cannot be, Sesshomaru's brother is only a half breed-"

_I saw this demon for myself. He is full-blooded youkai. My master looked astounded that he is so._

"Very well..." Chiyo's mind race as she tried to think of what her servant could do with Sesshomaru's brother. _But why would Sesshomaru follow him to begin with? He is... well, now he is full blooded youkai, apparently, but... why would he even want his own brother?_

_Milady? What will you have me tell my master?_

"Tell him... tell him to remain where he is until further notice. I know not what to do with him now that Chioutsu is dead."

The fox perked it's ears _You may call upon Yoki any time for orders, Milady. I shall return to my master with the news. _The fox turned, jumping away into the bushes, leaving Chiyo to fume over the happenings of that morning.

She continued walking not really paying attention to where she was headed. She didn't even notice that she had chanced upon a small camp set in a little clearing. If she were to stop and look, she would have seen that the tents pitched up were ones which could easily be taken down. Nothing of value was to be seen, other then a tattered blanket or two, and the campfire in the middle looked as though it had only been put out sparse moments before her arrival. She continued to walk on, her mind wandering, until her foot clanked noisily with a small ceramic bowl laying uncaringly on the ground. Her anger flared even more as she gazed about the camp for the first time, cursing the people who had left this mess here on her land.

She kicked the bowl, sending it skittering across the ground, until it shattered against a tree into a million pieces. The she shrieked as a hand clamped around her mouth, one of hands being pulled roughly behind her back.

A group of low class demons jumped down from the trees. There seemed to be about six of them, the seventh holding sniggering with delight in her ear. They were all filthy and the stench which drifted off them made her gag. Dirt covered each of them, and their hair was all clumpy and knotted, thin clothing covering their bodies in pieces. Each had a dead look in their eye, but as they gazed upon her, she could easily see the lust forming in them. _They're nothing but disgusting bandits..._

The demon holding her spoke gleefully to his comrades, "oooh we caught us a good one here, boys. She'll be fun for hours on end. Should we keep her a few days before selling her off?" All the other bandits chuckled their agreement as all of them sized her over.

"I wonder what she looks like without these expensive clothes on her? Shall we find out boys?"

The demon at her back then removed his hand from her mouth moving it down her body to grope her breast. Chiyo's eyes glowed red as she elbowed the man behind her with enough force to knock the wind from him. She glared at the other bandits, who hesitated before lunging at her.

It took all six of them to get her down, though once she was, only four to keep hold of her limbs as the remaining three went about to try to remove her clothes.

"You filthy bastards, get your hands off me, I am Lord Sesshomaru's fiancé and once he hears about this, you will all be dead!"

The demon who had caught her first cackled, "yeah, sure you are. At this point we couldn't care who you are, male or female, we just want a good fuck out of you." He licked his lips hungrily as he finally got the top of her kimono open.

Instead of screaming from fear like a normal woman would do, she growled, making the group of men laugh at her petty attempts of intimidation. Then the last words of the bandit flitted through her mind and got an awesome idea.

"Wait, what if I make a deal with you low lifes?"

They all paused, showing their hesitation as the entire group looked up at the one who was their leader. He smirked, running a finger over one of her breasts, "I don't know, I doubt you could make any deal worth anything near as good as yourself. You'd weigh up a hefty price selling you to a slave owner."

Chiyo's eyes tinted red, "I will give you another demon to fuck. On top of that, I will give you a sealed scroll, which will give you leadership of one town. Any town. But you must let me go."

The bandits all ogled at her. Such a deal was well beyond what any of them would have imagined.

The leader scoffed, "how do we know you are really in power to give us leadership of a town?"

"Do you know of the demon lords of the eastern lands?" Chiyo inquired. She continued upon their nods of acknowledgment, "Then you know of the legend of the Thousand Generation of Power. The child to be born first in the one thousand generation of the name Omaku will be bestowed with great power. To mark that child, they have a unique birthmark around the navel. Undo my obi and see the proof for yourself. I am the Child of Power and fiancé to the most powerful demon lord in these lands, Lord Sesshomaru. With this title, I can give you leadership of any town you wish."

He demons all looked at her uncertainly, then the one holding down her left leg urged someone to look. The leader continued to scoff as he roughly untied the obi and pulled it free, opening the rest of the kimono and revealing the birthmark in question.

It was entirely black and twisted around Chiyo's navel in an intricate pattern. It was an astounding design and looked as though it had been painted on her. To make sure it wasn't just that, the leader licked a finger, the rubbed the birthmark to see if it was fake. He looked up in awe as he confirmed it's authenticity.

"Now release me, you fools, you're filthy dirty."

They released her, each of them ignoring her comment, as they knew they would easily lose the deal if they hadn't. That or get their heads blown off by the Child of Power's awesome abilities.

Chiyo roughly dressed herself again, then glared back at them as they watched her with uncertainty. The leader sheepishly gave her a look and shuffled his feet.

"You said you'd give us another demon to fuck?"

"I did. Only thing is he's male. Though I hold your words accountable when you say you don't care if it's male or female."

They all grinned maliciously, a few of them whispering to each other in the back.

"Very well then," Chiyo called out to the fox, ignoring the confused looks the bandits gave her and pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink bottle and pen from a small pouch she had tied away in her obi. She quickly scrolled down some writing, then handed it to the leader as the small fox came bounding out from between the trees, jumping at her feet in excitement.

"Follow this fox through the forest. He will lead you to two demons, one you are not to touch. The one you may have is the brother of Lord Sesshomaru, so I imagine he is of silver hair and golden eyes. A dog demon. The other, a kitsune, shall return to me. Once you are through with the dog, you are to kill him," Chiyo thought about that, "and make it slow and painful. And if I find out he's not dead, you will all be sorrier then before you met me."

She turned on her heal, walking back the way she came, the bandits all staring after her in disbelief of their luck. Then they eagerly turned to follow the little fox through the trees and get what their lust sought.

* * *

sooo this is chapter 4. -drool- sorry it's so horribly late... i actually finnished typing it on sun, but Silver hasnt quite caught the swing of things... -asks him how to spell "caught" correctly- o.o;; luff u silver :-D!! 

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it still makes me happy to read all of them! Keep them comin, give me ideas, pros, cons, blah blah blah. lol**

Arigato :-D!!!

-KA


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the Inuyasha chars, but I will gladly take Sesshomaru off anyone's hands, should they not want him!!

_thoughts_

* * *

Chp. 4

Inuyasha peered through half closed lids. His vision had blurred, but luckily his nose still worked at its best in his situation. He knew had been taken somewhere by someone he didnt know. The person smelled of kitsune, but an unfamiliar one. He smirked, _I wouldnt mind seeing that runt Shippo right now..._

But as he was roughly proped against a wall in a dark space,his hand still clutching at his stomach, he knew it wasnt the little kit who he had smelt. Though the wound had healed on the outside, his insides still battled the poison which was eating at his intestins. It hurt like hell, but he had been through worse scrapes before.

The scent of damp tree bark came to him, and he let his other hand wander around to feel at his surroundings. _Yup.. i'm in a tree..._

A hallowing in a tree, to be precise, as his captor sat outside it on the branch, keeping watch and making sure the seal stayed in place which kept them invisible to the sight and smell of a certain demon lord who searched for them. Kamura's ear twitched, as a snapping twig alerted him to a presence below.

A small fox was circling the tree, it's ears perked and its nose going to work looking for a scent. When it found something, it looked up at the tree, then let out a little yelp. A group of downcast bandits came rustling out of the shrubery, looking anxiously at the little fox, wondering what on earth it was doing.

The fox's voice popped into Kamura's head, _Mistress Chiyo has decided what to do with the youkai you keep captive,_ the fox demon jumped down from his branch, and the little creature jumped around his legs excitedly, _she has informed me to tell you to let these bandits have their way with him, and when they finnish, to kill him. She has permited them to become the leaders of a single town, a scroll with the leader being the proof. She wishes your return to her later on._

Kamura glared at the mangy demons before him, who all shifted under his gaze, "I do not trust these mongruels with him. He may over power them when he recovers from the poison. Inform Mistress Chiyo that I will remain with them to ensure the youkai is dead." His voice was low, and laced with venom, but the little fox wasnt the least bit intimidated. In fact, it purred at it's master's voice, rubbing on his leg like a cat would do. Then it bounded off back the way it came to delivery his master's message. Kamura glanced at the demons again before jumping into the tree to retrieve his captive.

Inuyasha's muscles tensed up as he was dragged from his position and brought down to the grass below the tree, resting heavily against the trunk. The scent of more demons drifted to him and his hair instinctively sat on end. He squinted around to find seven demon bandits advancing upon him, lust filling all their eyes. His heart leaped, knowing all too well what a look like that meant.

Adrenalin pumped his veins in attempt to get him active enough to attempt to escape, but the poison over rode any such actions. He staggered to his feet, his stomach ripping itself out inside of him, causing him to double over from pain. Cold hands gripped him and his arms were pulled from his stomach as more hands groped his entire body. A growl arose in his chest, but was dulled as someone brushed against his groin. _Dammit... you retarded body of mine!_ Against his will, he reacted to the bandits' touches, as his member slowly began to grow. He bit his lip to ensure no sound escaped him, other then the megre growl, which was more of a groan by now.

The bandits took no time in ripping the clothes from his flesh, as each tried to touch as much o his body as they could. When his hakama was off, his growl returned when one of the bandits skimmed his fingers along his dragon tattoo.

"What a lovely little display we have down here to add to the view! And what's this? 'Lord of the West' Could you mean Lord Sesshomaru? Last i checked he had no relations to anyone."

Anger pulsed through him and he was able to tear one arm from the grip of a demon and bring it swinging around to collide with the bandit's jaw, knocking him to the ground. In reaction to this, the rest of the bandits roughly pulled him to the ground, their touches becoming more dominantly vicious.

The demon he had punched was soon hovering above him on his knees, anger seething from him, as he pulled his scraggly pants, exposing his own erection, "I'll teach you to fucking hit me, you damn bastard!"

Inuyasha growled, "dont you fucking touch me..."

But his words were ignored as the bandit lifted his hips, aligning them together, and pushed in without preperation. A piercing howl of pain escaped Inuyasha as he stuggled to break free, though it was very much in vain.

Kamura sat up in the branch, watching every movement the bandits made on him, his ears perked up to alert him, should any one approach.

-

Sesshomaru's ear twitched. Waves of sound barely made it to his location, but it was enough to let him know that Inuyasha was somewhere, and that he was alive. The howl came from far off, but he knew he would be able to find his brother before nightfall.

Fear flooded him as he started off in the direction he had heard the scream, thoughts of what gruesome torturing might be happening to his Inuyasha. _Wait... _my_ Inuyasha...?_ He put the thought aside as he inscreased his speed, heading off in the direction where Inuyasha's trail had last been seen.

-

The little fox dodged bushes and leaped over streams as it searched for the palace of Mistress Chiyo. He found it quite easily, jumping over the stone wall which protected it, and finding that the mistress had only just returned herself. Paying no mind to it's timing, it bounded over to her, it's tail wagging behind it.

_Milady, my master has sent me back to tell you he is staying with the bandits until their deed is done. _

Chiyo stared down at the little fox, the words taking a few moments to sink in, "didnt I tell you to to tell him to return to me?"

_Yes, Milady, but my master says he doesnt trust the bandits to see the job through. _

The demoness' anger flared. She stomped her foot down, startling the little fox enough to jump back from her.

"Kamura was not to let me down again! By disobeying me, he has showed how he views my authority!" her eyes pierced the little fox with burning arrows, "take me to them, now. I will deal with them all myself."

The little creature cowered a bit as he sensed great energies, angry energies, rippling from her body in waves. This was the first outbreak it had seen of her, but it was enough to know she was not one to squall with in this condition. It bounded off, making sure she was behind it the whole way. Leaving her now would surely mean death to it when she found it again.

The sun sat in the sky, marking the evening at about five o'clock. Chiyo stepped out from behind a tree, expecting to see more, but found a rather startling scene instead. The last of the bandits had just finnished with Inuyasha, and peered up at her with pleased expressions.

The once hanyou youkai lay sprawled on the ground, spent, dirty and broken. The pain in his stomach had long subsided, giving way to the pain in his torn arse, which now pulsed and bled freely. Scratches and bruises adorned his entire body from the rough abuse of the bandits, and his hair was matted and stained with patches of blood and dirt. His eyes stared blankly at nothing, the tear lines now dry on his cheeks.

Chiyo wrinkled her nose at the scent which lingered in the air, as her eyes set upon her servant, who jumped down from the branch above her to kneel at her feet. A rustling of bushes to her right alerted her to yet another presence. Her eyes lit with glee and a sadistic smirk replaced the repulsed frown.

Sesshomaru stood there, eyes wide from shock and fear at the sight of his brother, an unfamiliar sword gripped in his hand. Flecks of red became visible in his golden eyes as he scanned the people's faces, to land on Chiyo's.

Her grin widened, "so how does it feel, my dear fiance, knowing your lover has just been defiled by a group of worthless bandits? Do you still want him, now that he's dirty?"

His knuckles turned white as his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightened, "how are you affiliated with this, Chiyo?"

She giggled, "I planned this from the beginning. I cant have my fiance having eyes for another demon, especially his brother," she waved a hand at him, "but you'll have to excuse me for one moment while i take care of my servant."

Her eyes turned stone cold as she wiped her hand around, bringing it down accross Kamura's face. Purple streaks stained his face as acid seeped into his skin. He looked up, shock and confusion taking his expression.

"That was for failing to kill the youkai the first time," her eyes turned to slits, "and this is for disobeying me"

Her hand waved around and a blinding light erupted from it, throwing the entire area into a spasm of light acts. When the lighting died away, it left everyone blinking hard to ix their eyes, and look at the figure sprawled at Chiyo's feet.

A statue lay where Kamura had been. But as Sesshomaru blinked some more, he made out the fine details of the stone, and the fearful look upon it's face. She had turned her servant to stone. A tale he had only heard of which came from the west.

The bandits shrieked, letting their fear pour from them as they scrambled to get their clothes, only to be interrupted by a flash of blinding light, and they stilled, their flesh becoming stone cold.

Sesshomaru took no time in waiting to retrieve his brother. He had lifted him and dashed off into the forrest before more light could take vision from his eyes.

Chiyo glanced at the place Sesshomaru had been, only to find him gone, along with Inuyasha's body. A scream erupted from her as light eradiated throughout the area, then died, leaving the surrounding life to stone. She walked calmly, passing a small statue of a fox as she went, it's head turned up in fear, and it's mouth open as it yelped it's last cry.

The demoness' thoughts soared as she headed to the last place she knew she could find help. _If i cant even trust my childhood friend to a simple task, then maybe i'm going about this the wrong way. I know of a man who can help me so we both benefit._

In a flash of blinding light, she stood clear accross the lands, in the middle of a piece of barren land, charred from fire and stained with blood. She peered up at beautiful architexture, allowing herself in to see the demon named Naraku.

* * *

shoooort, I know, I'm sorry... tis 1120 in the am & I'm so tiiired! lol but I think the point got accross of what's happening, so hopefully this little bit I give you will sufface for now. -bows in appology- sorry to those of you who wished Inu to not be raped, and I know there's a lot of you... but anyway, he's semi-safe now that he's back with Sessh, right? -zipps her lips- :-X lol 

**Thank you for R&Ring!!!! I mucho luv you if you did! **dragon statues are teh spiff!! X3

Arigato!!!! XP

-KA


End file.
